Maximum Cinderella story
by XxXGloomXxX
Summary: Fang is the "new kid", Max is the punk girl, Fang is popular,Max isnt. How will this"cinderella" story work out...atleast a few different oc
1. Prolouge

Maximum Cinderella story

I don't own anything that has to do with Maximum Ride

Chapter 1

MAX P.O.V

I woke to the sound of my alarm. I had to get up for school. I lived with this horrible lady who adopted me when I was about 3 years old cause my mom Valinca Marteniz had died the week before my birthday June 30th. it has been 10 years ago i'm now 14. Any ways I got dressed and walked out the door. My friends Deena, Angel,Nudge,Iggy and i walked out. dropping our skate boards and moved out. i also had 2 step sisters and my twin Ella she was the only one who cared about me and my friends she was just very girly. we made it into school in time. there was a buzz in the air about a new boy. typical, that is just what i thought until i meet him and my life changed....................... FOREVER!

* * *

hope you like this first chapter i thought it was really good reveiw please :)


	2. Chapter 1

Maximum Cinderella story

i thank you guys that is the fastest anyone has reviewed

I don't own anything that has to do with Maximum Ride

Chapter 2

MAX P.O.V

I turned around and walked straight into some one. i looked up, surprisingly. the first thing I notest was his eyes. How did I know it was a he? 'Cause he grabbed my arms and held me up as everyone watch us. He-being mister new kid gorgeous - spoke first "Hi my name is Fang, sorry about bumping into you" "Max, just Max. it's alright." he was so much taller than me that was very surprising i couldn't believe that because me and my friends were like the tallest in our grade so when I had to look up i was very surprised.

We were both still staring at each other. Deena cleared her throat" are you gonna introduce us...... she trailed off "FANG! omg i thought you were with dad i can't believe you're here i missed you so much its been 2 years."

she was always so quite and when she talked it was always wisdom full not even sure that's a word. he pulled her into a hug "yeah little sis i am but what happened to mom?" wow they looked exactly alike so i hadn't noticed that till now. she looked down pulled him harder "She's gone she died in an accident a while back and now i live with most of my friends." she looked down none of knew that it was a secret she kept from all of that time i wish we had tried to help her but she never talked about it to any one. then she and fang walked away we were very happy that had finally found her brother again. "Ooooo Max is in love i can't belive it." i blushed Angel needs to quite doing that to. But Fang is very hot and i might like him. Then something weird happened Deena rushed out crying and just left Fang came after her "Sis don't run like that what's wrong." i never noitced that Iggy had gone missing, What's wrong?

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

Maximum Cinderella story

thank you guys that is the fastest anyone has reviewed

I don't own anything that has to do with Maximum Ride

Iggy can see he is not blind in this story he's just being very stuipd

Chapter 3

MAX P.O.V

I found Ig stuck like glue to some girl. wow i didn't know that Deena liked ig like that. What also surprised me was that ig hadn't even noticed that she did he could be so blind sometimes."Ig what the hell are you doing why don't you just eat her."

god he is such a sexist pig. Poor Deena we all knew she like him but yeah that's not far for her god is Iggy blind or something he can't even see that's she's right in front of him."I didn't do anything she just jumped me !"

"Yeah sure you keep telling yourself that. Look what you did to..., Ya know what never mind. "

i walked out and again i bumped into Fang. "the only thing that's wrong with her is that she just got her heart crushed, because of your Friend she called him....

Iggy . Deena also told me to tell you that she is still coming over tonight but not to expect her to forgive Iggy and that she's not going to be in school today."

"She's ditching again!!"

"Again?"

"well she kinda leaves school a lot she lies and says her mom's sick or something and then just bolts."

"That's weird she's usually the good one." Fang smirked and walked away.

i sighed his voice was sending shivers down my spine.

He must have seen something in my face that made him smirk,

i sighed go fall in love with your best friend's brother.

woah i didn't just think that it's impossible i've only known him for a few minutes and i already like him

i groaned smooth max really smooth.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Maximum Cinderella story

I know that this story is moving fast at this point but it's gonna get slower, be patient OK.

I don't own Maximum ride or anything other than the plot in this story thank you very much.

Chapter 4

Deena's POV / Rae yeah she has a nick name deal with it.

I stood infront of my mother's grave.

I still couldn't get over the fact that she's dead and I've been living without her for a while. " I'm sorry mom I should have been a better daughter. I brought you your Favorite flower. Though i only had enough money for a single Lily but i know you'll love it. Dad's back , he brought Fang with him too, i hope you they love you too. And Mom i miss you so MUCH IT HURTS!! Why did you leave me here alone i thought you loved me. i love you mom , goodbye."

I took off running with tears running down my face i hate this i hate that she was gone and i hated the fact that everything was never gonna be the same.

i ran into the Cafe that my friend Rob worked in. "skipping again love i don't think it's such a good idea....... oh were you just at her grave again i know just what you need right now love."

he gave me a chocolate vanilla smoothie that was really cold the only thing that stopped me from crying other than Igs smile. Rob was a really nice Bi emo lookin' guy. he was there for me after Fang & my dad left and when my mom died. He was also my god Father/ god brother.

I sat in silence and then my mom's favorite song came on.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see  
'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to_

_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to_

_It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh_

_I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

" Thanks Rob you're the best."

" Your welcome sweet heart. So how are you and Igs has he made a move on you yet?"

" ughh don't even talk about him i walked in on him and that Red- head kissing stuipd Brigid hate her. So i ran out and you know the rest." Rob stroked my hair in a brotheryly way "I don't even think he likes me like that anyways. I guess i'm gonna have to move on." i sighed. "This is so unfair." i started sobbing harder into my arms " Idon't even wanna thnk about anything anymore it hurts to much."

"I feel the same way too."

"hi Max."

i knew she was goning to show up sooner or later might as well get over this now.

"SO you like Iggy."

crap i don't even want to go there.

"Umm i uhh- i guess i do alot but i don't think he likes me back like that."

"I have somehting to say Rae don't interupt me k. I think that Ig was just jumped by brigid and he didn't mean it okay he might like you back if you tell him alright. And you need to Quit skipping school like that okay , i don't like seeing you hurt like this so umm yeah."

this was so not like i planned this chapter Rae was supossed to be ummm *Sparks new idea and decides not to tell*

you guys might have to wait to find out 'till the next chapter .

I've had a few family problems this month and yeah, i also kept getting grounded.

So i hope you like this chapter and Review please, sorry for not updateing eairler


	5. Chapter 5

I have to apologize. To everyone . To those of you who read my writing and wasted your time on them.

Quite frankly, I'm sorry because, I'm not going to finish them, because the quality of that work, isn't me anymore, because I grew up.

I'm not going to finish these stories. I don't want anyone to have them either. That may be disappointing to you guys, but in the end, it's my choice. The reason why, I haven't written for them, in years or months, is because I couldn't. I lost interest. I was depressed. I gained friends and I lost friends. I watched everything around me fall apart. I almost died, twice. I moved. I lost both of my closest friends because they were told that their love was wrong, and I wasn't there as always to pick up the pieces. I lost myself. I found myself and got lost again. I lived in different worlds. I broke up with my boyfriend of three years. I figured out my sexuality. I was outed to the school. I came out to my mother, to my friends. I was bullied, picked on and abused. I hated myself. I found music. I found friends, and began to trust my family again. I started to move forward instead of back. I'm making goals, I want to go places, do things, be happy. It's a slow, uphill, demanding process, but I'm getting there.

I'm not giving away these stories, because, there is too much of me in them. Because they document my struggles, even if you couldn't see them in the writing, they are there. I'm sorry that you guys are going to be disappointed, but I'm not sorry that I'm giving them up.

I want all of you to know, that there is nothing to be afraid of. That you have to want, in order to live. There is no sense in being like everyone else, because then, you're a part of "everyone" and not you. Pick what you want to be a part of and don't follow blindly. There are people who love you. And even if you haven't found them yet, there will be people who accept you for you. Who won't give a damn and who will be there for you, through everything, as long as you're there for them too. But you have to persevere , because that's the only way you'll come out, stronger, happier, open-minded and understanding. That's the only way, that you'll get to experience life as it is. Life passes too quickly for you to give up. And if you can't find anyone, I'm here.

AJA 12/30/12


End file.
